Nendo Nendo no Mi/Art Style: Kinetic Techniques
Art Style: Kinetic is an Art Style Chris developed during his journey through the New World, and as such, is unlike its predecessor Art Styles which were created and developed before and during the time skip. Art Style: Kinetic first appeared during the ??? Arc, but was later revealed to have been created and refined during Chris' unwilling stay as No Beard's second mate during the Jollys' Defeat Arc. Overview In some respects, Art Style: Kinetic is both similar and greatly different from the previous Art Styles Pop and Mainstream. In the case where they are similar, it's due to Chris taking the extreme risk to merge both Art Styles into one destructive force, despite knowing the dangers involved. Chris has noted that in order to safely use this power, he needs to carefully and properly coat himself from head to foot in Busoshoku Haki and to maximize its hardness as a preparation, therefore causing Chris' entire body to appear blackened in color, save for his eyes and clothes. Upon using Art Style: Mainstream, Chris pushes the technique to its farthest limits in order to super charge his entire body with Mainstream's doping effects, as well as to intentionally cover himself in intense heat. What results is a rather disturbing image of Chris' body, face and head appearing cracked and splintered, except for his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. This also causes the steam emitting from Mainstream to rise out of every inch of Chris' body, thus fully cloaking himself in a shroud of super hot steam. After applying Haki and Art Style: Mainstream to their fullest, Chris will then push himself to his utmost limits and use a full bodied version of Art Style: Pop, and in doing so, channels all the air in his lungs to every last portion of his body, save for his face. The end result creates a reaction normally seen when clay is heated in a kiln while air bubbles reside in the clay itself, triggering an explosion due to how the physics behind it all reacts. And so likewise, Chris' body would also normally violently explode all over, and thanks to Art Style: Mainstream canceling out his Logia immunity to harm when dried out, Chris would normally suffer major life-threatening injuries, if not die outright from the combination of Pop and Mainstream. However, by applying Haki beforehand and hardening his skin and muscles, Chris can contain the explosions within him to prevent external harm. This effect has been likened at one point to a finely made suit of armor or a well constructed castle containing an explosive blast from within. Thus, upon activation, Art Style: Kinetic triggers a rapid fire array of randomly appearing growths which violently expand outward from Chris' body and head before just as quickly shrinking back down, implying the appearance of the explosions ensuing within him. Likewise, the side effect of explosions going off underneath Chris' dried, hot body cause skin cells to flake off of him and float off into the air nearby. These skin cells mix in with the steam cloud to create what appears to be a dusty brown cloud around Chris' body, which seems to vaguely resemble clay dust. And finally, due to overworking his respiratory system (namely his lungs and heart,) Chris' eyes appear bloodshot, which further adds to the unsettling appearance Chris dons in this state. With great risk comes great return, and for Chris, this is mostly in the form of possessing Art Style: Mainstream's speed enhancements, allowing him to move at the same speed as that of Soru users, as well as Mainstream's intense heat, making coming into contact with Chris' body or the steam accompanying him very painful to those who cannot tolerate the extreme temperature. Likewise, Chris' full bodied Haki armor grants him increased protection from harm as well as increasing the force his blows can exert upon others, and of course allowing him to damage those otherwise protected by Devil Fruit powers. The main focus to Art Style: Kinetic however are the repeated explosions Chris continually generates from within his body. With proper control, Chris can strike opponents however he likes, via things such as punching, kicking, headbutts and so on, with the extreme force of a bomb at his disposal. This ability is somewhat like that of the Bomb Bomb Fruit, but more limited to what it can do with these blasts. Despite that, Chris' blows become far more powerful than usual. A typical punch from an Art Style: Kinetic empowered Chris can generate enough force to blow open some of the sturdiest materials known to man, up to and including things such as steel. Likewise, the physical harm it can inflict upon people can be lethal to those who cannot resist such extreme explosive force. Even then, with the combined hardness of Haki and the extreme speed and momentum furthering the power of Chris' strikes, the explosive blow will become far more powerful than if a bomb blast were to go off, or if a Haki user or a Soru user were to strike with each ability individually. In short, the combination of effects can lead to immense, life-threatening harm and catastrophic damage if applied in just the right manner. At first, it was revealed Art Style: Kinetic appeared to be a purely close ranged form of fighting for Chris, and so mid to long ranged combat appeared to be a glaring flaw in the design plan. This was fixed upon the introduction of Chris' shock wave related techniques, as like the users of the Tremor Tremor Fruit, Chris learned to attack foes from afar by launching shock waves at them. Chris explained this is because the explosions going off inside him create incredibly intense vibrations throughout his body, which he simply "releases" outward through physical motions and gestures such as punches and kicks. As a result, many of Chris' vibration related techniques seem to look familiar to those used by Spike and Hasshoken users. While at first Chris' earlier Kinetic techniques were wild and unfocused, usually causing widespread destruction and wanton damage at his whim, Chris later began showing more refined and disciplined usage of the Art Style, mostly by learning from his refinement of Pop and Mainstream and therefore localizing Kinetic's effects to certain areas of his body. This effect allows Chris to properly control how much force he generates with his explosive strikes or his shock waves, as well as allowing Chris to regulate how much power he's using in a fight so as to not wear himself out too quickly, let alone accidentally kill himself from the stress. Additionally, Chris also learned that while he has no control over Mainstream's drawback of making him wait to cool down afterward to regain his usual Logia powers, he could still manage his Haki and Art Style: Pop to great effect. And so through clever management of Pop, Chris can decide where his internal explosions can go off, how frequently they can appear, and just how intense of an explosion he can generate from his body. He has also used this effect to regulate the intensity of his bodily vibrations, usually by causing an overabundance of explosions to rapidly shake a portion or all of his body at once for an extreme show of force when called upon. Similarly, Chris has learned to try and apply Kinetic's unique properties in not only offensive ways, but also for defense and pragmatic uses. One such defensive maneuver can be his Clay Clay Rook Surge technique, in which Chris fires off an omni-directional shock wave to not only harm all those nearby, but to also destroy or alter the course of oncoming projectiles and harm those who may be charging towards him at the time. Chris can also imitate the effects of Geppo by shooting intense vibrations from his feet in order to propel himself through the air, causing him to appear as if he's flying. He has also used this power to change his course in midair when necessary, and when combined with his Soru-like speed, Chris can mimic the effects of Rob Lucci's Rokushiki technique, Kamisori. The greatest unfortunate drawback to using such an extreme power however is that it taxes Chris' body far more than if he were to use Art Style: Pop or Art Style: Mainstream alone, as both his lungs and heart are working far harder than they should, which can easily result in a heart attack, hyperventilation, the effects of low blood pressure, or even all three at once, making for a very lethal side effect afterward. Likewise, as noted by Chris himself, the end result of forcing so much energy to be trapped inside himself can lead to debilitating damage to his bones, organs, muscles and arteries, as the force of so many high level explosions going off repeatedly one after another will grind down Chris' innards over time, and effectively kill him from the inside out. In short, Art Style: Kinetic may not harm Chris' external body, but it's still destroying him nonetheless. Therefore, it's obviously classified as a highly forbidden technique that shouldn't be used casually; and when it is indeed used, Chris' allies and loved ones usually take note of what kind of stakes must have driven him to this point of desperation. Techniques While using Art Style: Kinetic, Chris tends to add "Rook" (Rūku) to his techniques' names after "Clay Clay" (Nendo Nendo no.) This seems to be a reference to the chess piece known as a rook, due to the fact that not only can it come in black, but that it also seems to appear like a small castle. This is most likely a reference to the remark of comparing Art Style: Kinetic to a castle containing an intense blast from within. Below is a list of techniques employed when using Art Style: Kinetic: *'Clay Clay Rook Surge' (粘土粘土のルークサージ Nendo Nendo no Rūku Sāji): Trivia *Credit for the idea of how Art Style: Kinetic could function goes to 13th madman, who suggested the concept to Wyvern 0m3g4 while Wyvern was discussing the side effects of using both Art Style: Pop and Art Style: Mainstream at once. 13th's first remark being "... localise it to one area and then use haki to withstand the explosion." After discussing the idea a bit with him, Wyvern eventually took the idea and played with it until it became what it is today. External Links Kinetic art - Wikipedia article about kinetic art, which inspired Art Style: Kinetic's name Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4